Brain Freeze
by Kain Le' Noir
Summary: Mocha Cross the twin sister of our favorite mute psychopath, Neopolitan, has come to Vale. On a search for her twin, Mocha will carve a bloody path through Vale, and play a key role in the Fall of Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: One Sweet Night

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir coming at ya'll with Brain Freeze! This is kind of a support of my story Grimm Solstice as most if not all the OC's mentioned will eventually appear in it. The idea for Brain Freeze came to me when I realized how close an OC I planned to put into Grimm Solstice, Nicki Cross, was very much how i imagined Neo if she could talk. So I changed some things around and Mocha Cross was born! Anyway I hope everybody likes Brain Freeze and I anticipate at least five more chapters, but probably a lot more than five knowing me. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Brain Freeze.**

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?!" I screamed. I slammed the fifth random low life of the night against the wall and leveled the shotgun muzzle of my parasol at his head. I held up the picture for him to see again.

The bastard sneered up at me, his teeth outlined in blood.

"Fuck off bitch! I ain't gonna tell you nothin'!" He growled up at me, spitting blood into my face. I calmly took a handkerchief out of my vest pocket and cleaned it off my face. I looked down at him. I leaned down. "I will ask you once more. Have. You. Seen. This. Girl." I said pronunciating each word.

"Go to Hell!" He yelled.

I smiled coldly. "See you there." I muttered before pulling the trigger. I watched the remains of his brain splatter the wall. Blood always made such interesting patterns on concrete walls. I scowled. Great now I can't even enjoy blood splatters! Whats next? Not enjoying killing?!

"Dickhead," I muttered as I cleaned the flex steel cloth of my parasol, "These stupid henchmen always make me create a mess. I mean is it so hard to just give me the information?" I exclaimed. "Of course not. They're are just being loyal. They just see a young woman. No threat." said one of the voices in my head. "So what?! They have a shotgun pointed at their face! WHYTHEHELLISTHATNOTENOUGH!" I yelled.

Angrily, I pumped the lever of my shotgun/ parasol, Eclipse, and shot the corpse in the chest. Glaring angrily down at the mangled body, I began kicking it over and over again, muttering nonsense. A knock at the door interrupted my rant. Darren Rodan, my partner and protector, walked into the room.

"Another failed attempt at being civil, huh?" Darren grinned.

"I tried being reasonable. I didn't like it." I muttered, quoting my favorite Clint Eastwood movie, as I pulled a cigarette from a pouch on my waist and lit it with the heat from Eclipse's muzzle. I took a deep drag and sighed.

"I really should quit. What would she think if she found out I was addicted to these damn cancer sticks."

"It will be okay, Mocha, we'll find her." Darren said reading the fine print and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. It's just that this is the fifth hideout we've hit in as many months and we've gotten barely a word on her and," I shook my head, a single tear leaking from my eye. "We're running out of places to look." Darren smiled sadly.

"It's alright Mocha. Don't cry. Everything will be okay." He whispered to me as he pulled out his own handkerchief and wiped the blood that had landed on my face from my earlier outburst. I smiled up at him and stood up on my toes so I could kiss his cheek.

"Oh what an adorable scene." A voice emanated from the doorway. I turned to look toward the source of the voice. Felix Dyavol. "We will find Neopolitan, Cross. Do not lose faith in me or my abilities." he said, his voice flowing through the air like a warm breeze. I glared, angry at being interrupted. Darren smiled warmly down at me before kneeling down to check the pockets of the corpse on the floor.

"It's not that I don't trust you Felix. It's that you haven't gotten any results. Also never say my twin's name again." I glared up at him. Felix glared back down at me and I noticed his hand reaching down toward the handle of his belt, which just happened to be a serrated metal whip sword. I smiled and flicked my wrist and with a click Eclipse expanded its flex steel cloth and quietly loaded a slug into its chamber. I placed the open parasol on my shoulder and turned my body so that the muzzle was pointing directly at his head.

"Go ahead. Make my day, squirt!" I smirked. Felix went to move toward me when he was grabbed by the throat and lifted practically to the ceiling. Felix is a lot taller than my 4' 10'' height, but Darren is around 6'10'' tall and practically dwarves most people. I flipped Eclipse off my shoulder and put the muzzle to the floor leaning on the cane like shaft and smiled up at Felix; enjoying his obvious discomfort.

"Careful Dyavol." Darren growled. Not intentionally of course. His voice is just so deep that everything sounds like a threat. I smiled sweetly up at Felix.

"Thank you, baby! I think you've made my point quite clear!" I said, patting Darren on the butt. He dropped Felix and stepped back, letting the younger boy pant for air from his position on the floor.

"Remember, Felix, I'm in charge until we find my sister." I said as I sauntered past him. Darren walked up behind me as we walked into the room where my own guns for hire had the lowlives of this nest huddled up against the wall.

"What do you want to do to the rest?" he asked, gesturing toward the mass of scum cowering against the wall. I shot him a surprised look over my shoulder, letting my heterochromatic eyes shift from their usual white and brown to a surprised pink.

"Did we lose anyone?" I asked. Darren smiled. "Not a single one of our own."

"Then, kill them all." I ordered without a backward glance. I lit up another cigarette and leaned on the railing outside listening to the screams being silenced one by one. Neo should have been here. It's a good thing I had such an amazing soundtrack to distract me from my darker thoughts.

I looked out over the city of Vale.

"I'm coming Neo. And nothing is going to stand in my way."


	2. Chapter 2: Gelato

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir and Chapter 2 of Brain Freeze! I'm amazed by the amount of support I got right off the bat with Brain Freeze being released just last night. So I realize I said that Brain Freeze would probably only be like six chapter long...yeah I lied. There is a lot more to do and Chapter 2 starts off the night of the first episode of Volume 1. So yeah there is going to be a lot more Brain Freeze to come. Anyway, sit back, relax, and put your thumb on the roof of your mouth, because here come Brain Freeze: Chapter 2!**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was watching Remnants Most Wanted, enjoying the nearly hour long special on who else, but himself, when a breaking news report interrupted a video of one of his first major heists. He groaned. Of course the news was more important than his show. Not. Good thing he was recording it on another channel. He sighed about to flip to the other channel when the new reporter came on.

"We apologize for the interruption of your regularly scheduled broadcast, but we at the CCT news crew have breaking news. Another gang has been found dead in a warehouse that police assume was their hideout. The most recent addition to our list of eliminated gangs, The Astros, were found brutally murdered. The police are not allowing us to show pictures because of their gruesome content, but I have been given a file and I must say that who or whatever did this is not sane. Its seems that a large majority of the gang members were massacred via firing squad because most of the corpses were found piled against a wall.

However five men, presumably the leaders of the gang, were found brutally maimed and slaughtered. According to the Vale Police Department all known members of the Astros are confirmed dead and the area has been cordoned off for further investigation. This marks the fifth such massacre in as many months and the VPD can no longer put it off as simple gang violence. The VPD have now opened this as a serious case and are asking for anybody with information about any of the five incidents to come forward. The number for anonymous calls is 240-42."

blink.

Roman turned off the TV, groaning.

"Well shit. I guess this is how my day is going to go." He muttered. Roman pulled one of his cigars out of his coat pocket and lit it taking a deep drag before leaning back in his chair.

Neo, sitting in her own personal beanbag chair against one of the walls, looked up at him giving him a look of confusion. Roman gestured for her to wait.

"I bet fifty lien that Cinder is going to come through that door in ten seconds." Roman said. Neo smirked at him and signed.

"I'll take that bet." Roman said as he read her sign language out loud. Roman grinned.

"Wait for it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Neo heard the rapid clicking of heeled shoes echoing down the hall coming closer. " 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." He said slowly.

The door slammed open and fell off it's hinges. Standing in the doorway, literally steaming as her semblance fueled the Burn dust embedded in her clothes, was their current boss, Cinder Fall. Roman grinned over at Neo, who bowed in respect and tossed him a fifty lien card. Roman caught it and turned back to the seething Cinder grinning.

"Right on time!"

"What The Hell Happened?!" Cinder screamed. Neo and Roman winced. Roman's scroll vibrated and he glanced down to see a message from Neo.

"What a bitch." the text read.

"I will repeat myself. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Cinder roared.

Roman chuckled. "I have...no idea!" he laughed. Neo snorted and gave him a thumbs up. Cinder growled.

"This is the fifth fucking gang taken out in five months! We have a problem! Do you have any idea who these people are? What they want? Why they are wiping out gangs all through Vale?" Cinder yelled.

Roman shrugged. "Why does it matter? None of the gang's hit are ours, no money of ours wasted, no issues for us. Why worry?"

Cinder took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Somehow she had forgotten how annoying Roman was.

"Whats wrong? Neo got your tongue?" Roman quipped.

Cinder counted to ten before she let herself speak.

"I worry because the next hit could be on one of our allies or one of our operations. While it seems that the VPD know as much as we do, aka nothing, we cannot rule out that this is a police operation." Neo tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Neo? I'm in the middle of lecturing Roman." who speaking of which was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, practically ignoring her. Neo turned the screen of her tablet scroll toward Cinder. Neo enjoyed Cinders expressions of horror and disgust at the images she had stolen when she hacked the VPD database a couple minutes ago. Confident that she had Cinder's attention she minimized the photos tab and brought up a message she had prepared earlier.

"I doubt it." The message read. Cinder nodded in understanding.

"Okay maybe we can rule the VPD out as a suspect." She took a deep breath trying to control the roiling in her stomach. Oum what kind of messed up fucker does that to a person? She was a criminal, but even she had limits! Cinder took another deep breath and turned back to Roman.

"Despite your obvious lack of care, we still have a job to do. C'mon we are already behind schedule! I will be prepping the bullhead. Neo you need to stay here and get everything ready for unloading the dust we bring in. And Roman?" Cinder said.

"Yes?" Roman asked pleasantly.

"Hurry the fuck up, you asshole!" Cinder ordered, before storming out. Neo flicked her the bird and stuck out her tongue at the older woman. She looked over to Roman and gave him a pouting face. Roman sighed.

"I can't disobey the boss, sweetheart. Besides I got this! I'm Roman goddamn Torchwick!" He swaggered. Neo rolled her eyes, before giving him a worried look. Roman softened

"Don't worry. I'll be safe." He promised. Neo put her arms up and Roman obliged, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. Get everything done before we get back and maybe we don't have to go to bed immediately." Roman winked. Neo felt herself blush a bit at the suggestion before she switched to sign language.

"Maybe. If you hurry back." She signed. She smirked turning away from him and swaying her hips as she walked toward the door.

"I love you, Neo." Roman called. Neo looked back over her shoulder and gave him a grin, holding up the equivalent in sign language.

"And seriously; don't worry! I will be back before you know it! It's just a dust shop robbery! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 **There we go! The set up for episode 1 of Volume 1 exactly as it should be...or will it? Thank you for all the support and remember any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! For questions or more specific reviews please PM me. You all are fantastic and I hope you love Chapter 2! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mochaccino

**Hey Girls and Guys! This is Kain Le' Noir, happy to introduce [drum roll] Brain Freeze: Chapter 3! Thanks for all those who have viewed and reviewed Brain Freeze Chapters 1 and 2! And of course all the followers! I love all the support and I can't put into words how thrilled I am by it. Ugh I'm getting sappy. Well without further ado...sit back, relax, and seriously slow down, because here comes Brain Freeze: Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Roman Torchwick? Mocha, Hun, I don't know if we have the resources to deal with him and his crew." Darren said from his armchair. We were in our penthouse apartment in North Meadow, the middle class district of Vale. I stared out over the night time lights of Vale from our balcony, smoking a cigarette. Darren didn't like me smoking inside the apartment.

I sighed as I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray that Darren had bought me before we moved in. I had tried over and over again to explain to Darren that the cigarettes I smoke are only ground tobacco leaves and paper; none of the harsh ingredients that are in normal cigarettes and would thus stain the walls. It had taken forever for me to find a dealer who would sell me quality cigarettes that wouldn't kill me. So many wasted bullets.

I liked my current dealer though. He is scared of me, and sells me these awesome cigarettes that taste like well I'm not really sure. Some type of a coffee with like a chocolate taste to it? I don't know. And he was relatively cheap. So all good, I guess. Though it is so annoying. See, occasionally I share my cigarettes with some of the other smokers in my crew and ask them if they know what the flavor is. They always laugh and refuse to tell me.

A sudden knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I reached down to my thigh and pulled the handgun I always carried out of it's holster. I slowly moved toward the door, thumbing the safety off as I got closer.

"Creed." A feminine voice called from the door. I smiled, recognizing the password, before re-holstering my pistol and walking over to open the door. Standing there, with a large tablet Scroll and an armful of paperwork, was my lieutenant and tactician Mikayla Arron.

"Hey, Boss!" The friendly Raven Faunus chirped as she strolled into the room. She immediately went over to a large desk in the corner of the room and set up her work space, the whole time somehow keeping her large black wings from hitting anything. She thumbed her earpiece for a second as I assume one of our patrols reported in.

"Yes. Of course. Well then get it done! No, I'm in the middle of a meeting with the boss now. Yes I will bring it up. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just make sure Jake and his crew get out there!" She talked into the earpiece. She groaned as she cracked her neck.

"Alright, Mocha. I have a lot to go over, but before I start I want to tell you I think Darren is right. For once. We don't have the resources to deal with a criminal as high up in the food chain as Torchwick. It would be suicide. It'd be like trying to take out Hei Xiong!" Mikayla said.

I gave her a startled look. "First off. Junior is an completely different issue. Second, How the hell did you know about that?!" I interrogated. Mikayla sighed.

"Honestly I think you would lose your head if it wasn't attached. Remember I set up microphones in your room? As per your request? Also, with that in mind, please remember to turn them off before you two engage in your next night time romp," She said with a serious tone. "You forgot last time and let's just say it's lucky the microphones are only keyed to my earpiece."

I blushed and Darren burst out laughing.

"Oh I'm sure you enjoyed every second! I bet you're just disappointed we don't have cameras in our room!" He laughed.

"I will post the audio to the entire crew if you don't shut up now." Mikayla said calmly. That shut him up real quick. I snickered at his sudden silence.

"Anyway, on the subject of Torchwick as our next target. We don't have enough firepower or ammunition. Our crew numbers at one hundred members, but we don't have enough guns or dust/ dust rounds to arm them all. Grey's patrol just checked in and he said that they were all armed with machetes, axes, and pipes. Enough for an issue with civilians, but any problem with the VPD or a Huntsman? Forget it." Mikayla paused, letting me absorb the information.

"Also, I was going over our bills for this month. Yet again, as much as I love living in my own apartment, do we really have to live here? Couldn't we just move into one of the abandoned warehouses in the Willow district?" She asked.

I glared at her. "Oh? Just like the Astros? Or maybe the Omega's? Oh! Or maybe in one just like the Crusaders!" I asked, with mock enthusiasm. I sneered.

"No! They were all in abandoned warehouses in the Willow district! They had no defenses, no escape routes, nothing! Here we have control of the elevators, a Sky hawk airship to escape with, and twenty five floors between us and the lobby! And that's beside the point! I've saved these guys from the gutters and the streets! They are completely loyal and they deserve more than to sleep on concrete floors, surrounded by rats and trash!" I exclaimed.

Mikayla wavered, before straightening back up from the tongue lashing I had just given her. She cleared her throat.

"Alright, speaking of the twenty five floors between us and the lobby, according to the bills it's dropped to twenty floors between us and the lobby. I thought we were only paying for the top five floors of the building? I manage the costs of everything. Did you rent more floors?" She said looking through her stack of papers and pulling out the bills and paperwork in question.

"What?!" I roared. Mikayla turned the paperwork toward me. I snatched them up off the desk and scanned over each one. With each paper my anger grew.

"Son of a Bitch!" I screamed slamming my hand on the desk. That bastard of a manager had tried to sneak five extra floors of rent out of us. I almost went down the manager's office and shot him right then. Almost. Instead, I grinned. The voices were speaking again and this time it was gonna be fun. I pulled my scroll from it's holster on my waist and opened a couple of files I had saved weeks ago just in case.

"Darren take all the lien we lifted from the Astros and go to this address," I said sending him the first file, an information packet I had hacked from the Astros computers about a crime den where you could get pretty much anything. "Buy as many guns as you can. The password for getting in is Honor Among Thieves." He nodded, standing up from his chair and grabbing his war hammer Lunan Smasher from it's place leaning against the wall.

"Mikayla print this out and fill everything except the signature out." I said sending Mikayla the second file.

She opened it up and quickly read it over with a look of confusion.

"But wh-? Oh, I get it. Well played." She stammered. I took off my thigh holster and pulled off my t-shirt and sweatpants, revealing a comfortable pair of lace under clothes, and started getting dressed in my "party" clothes. Mikayla looked away, embarrassed, while Darren allowed himself the pleasure of staring.

Finally wearing my "party" clothes, I grabbed Eclipse from the umbrella bucket next to the door. I looked myself over in the mirror. Black jeans, a light pink undershirt, dark brown waistcoat, and a burgundy leather jacket that only came down to my stomach. Then I grabbed my awesome crimson black aviators from the counter. Custom made, the lenses were infused with both burn and shadow dust. This gave the lenses their amazing crimson black color and allowed me to see in the dark (via the burn dust) and worked as great looking sunglasses in the day time ( via the shadow dust).

Slipping the shades onto my head, I turned to Mikayla.

"Mikayla have Fenrir and Grey meet me in the lobby, tell them to pack for a party." I said as Darren opened the door for me. I sauntered toward the door, shouldering Eclipse.

Darren and I parted ways in the lobby and I waited for Fenrir and Grey. The lobby quickly cleared out when the dangerous looking Fauna stepped out of the elevator. While neither were as large as Darren, they were still quite imposing.

Standing at 6' 4'' and two hundred and fifty pounds, Fenrir Kiyiya is a Wolf Faunus and looks the part. With a pair of dark black ears, a large fluffy tail, and immense canines, Fenrir looks like the stereotypical White Fang member. Thankfully for me, for just that reason the White Fang had denied him membership. They didn't do it nicely either. I found him slumped against a dumpster with two bullets to the chest, a knife slash on his face, and a broken leg. Luckily I'm practiced in Aura healing. He had been my loyal soldier ever since.

Standing at 6' 6'' and two hundred and eighty pounds, Grey Hōjirozame is a Great White Shark Faunus. He's certainly an interesting guy. His skin is as tough as leather and I have seen him take bullets without flinching. Grey's skin is actually a light grey, which is what gave him his name. His pupils are so big that you can't see his irises and his teeth are large and serrated. Along with this Grey has a pair of gills that can act independently of his air breathing lungs and a jaw that can unhinge to show the other two rows of teeth he has in his mouth. I had found him, a slave gladiator, fighting in an illegal fight club for his human owner. It absolutely infuriates me how people treat Faunus. Call me weird. Long story short, Grey's "Owner" ended up dead in a water tower and Grey came to work for me.

They were both wearing my crew's "uniform"; a pair of black jeans, a black t shirt, and a brown leather jacket, along with a pair of aviators similar to my own. Oh and my most recent addition to my crew's and my own wardrobe. Black leather gloves with strips of steel sewn to the knuckles and fingers. Not only did they make an extremely satisfying clicking sound when they moved their hands, but they also hurt to be punched by. A lot. At least according to the scumbag courier that I beat up when he arrived four hours late with them.

"Hey boys! What's up?" I called, waving to get their attention. They noticed me and strolled over.

"Hey, Boss. We're good. What're we doing?" Grey asked. "I just got back from patrol, yah know?" He explained. "Oh! Did Mikayla tell you about our issue?"

I grimaced. "Yes, yes she did." I swung the handle of Eclipse around, hooked Grey's neck and pulled him painfully down to my level. "Darren is dealing with that right now. So stop your damn whining and listen up! We are going on a… a run." I said, having struggled to remember the code word for a robbery. "We need to grab some supplies for our party later, okay?" I asked. Rhetorically of course. Why would I need their opinion? I let go of Grey and they both grinned, delighted to help out.

Flanking me the boys followed me out the door. Slipping my shades down over my eyes, I allowed myself a smirk. I was going to enjoy this. After all, what decent criminal wouldn't enjoy a good old fashioned hold up? I almost felt bad for the old man I knew ran the shop. Yet I didn't when I cringed thinking about the name of the shop, he had even tried to be funny with the shop name. Honestly! Who names their shop From Dust Till Dawn?!

* * *

 **So? What'd you think? I'm pleased with chapter 3 and I'm glad I was able to show how much Mocha differs from the average crime boss. Now I know I kinda said that this chapter would be episode 1 volume 1, but I realized that I hadn't given a reason for Mocha being there...so there it is. Anyway I love all you amazing people and I hope to see you in chapter 4! Btw did anybody get catch the joke I threw in? Please PM me or leave a review if you did. I plan on making it a running joke for the whole series. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twinning Isn't Always Winning

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir coming at you with Brain Freeze: Chapter 4! Thank you to all those who have viewed, reviewed, and followed/ favorited Brain Freeze! I love you all so much! And you all are just so cool and really, gosh, you know! :D ANYWAY, I've gotten some stares writing this one...one my less favorable traits is laughing evilly when I write something I think is awesome...and randomly laughing at my own jokes as I write them...yeah pretty sure people think I'm crazy. So now that that little rant is out of my system. Please sit back, relax, and stop buying so much damn ice cream! Because here comes Brain Freeze: Chapter 4! Yay!**

* * *

 **Mocha**

As I walked through the streets of Vale, people backed away, pulled their children behind them, or walked back into buildings they had just exited. I smirked and wondered why that reaction had bothered me when I was younger. Maybe because it usually turned from fear to anger at the drop of a hat. I remembered the day, Neo and I had been caught up in that rage.

 _Our parents were the leaders of a gypsy caravan traveling northern Vacuo. We had just arrived in Shade and Neo and I decided to entertain the gathered crowd by ourselves._

" _Neo! We shouldn't be by ourselves doing this!" I cried, looking back for our caravan. Neo laughed._

" _Oh don't be such a spoil sport! Let's go! If we earn enough Lien maybe we can stay here longer!" She gave me a sly grin. "Or we could go get chocolate?" She asked._ I freaking love chocolate. _I grinned. "Alright! Let's make Mom and Dad proud!" I cried. We ran off into the crowd._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!" We yelled. We waited for the crowd to notice us and opened our parasols, I placed it on my left shoulder while Neo placed hers on her right. We both bowed low. And we were off! Dancing and spinning around, over, and under each other trying to impress the crowd with our amazing display of acrobatics. Finally we both did a triple backward somersault and stuck the landing on a set of crates, crossing our legs and placing our now closed parasols on our shoulders. We then opened our parasols and spun them into the ground and bowed low. I love the sounds of Lien hitting cloth._

 _We got over a thousand Lien and several sets of jewelry. Neo got this interesting net of black obsidian beads to go around her neck from a couple who congratulated us on our performance and I got a gold armband that was encrusted with shadow dust from another woman who was walking by. Of course I didn't know it was encrusted with shadow dust. I just really liked the black crystals._

 _We of course rushed back to our parents to show them the literal hoard of valuables we had earned. Our parents were so pleased with us when we showed them all that money. They promised that we would be able to keep a quarter of it each and that the rest would go to the caravan. I was thrilled. 250 Lien!? That was more money than I had ever had access to! Almost more than I had ever seen together until our performance. It was when we showed them the jewelry that things went to hell._

 _As Neo showed our parents her new necklace, one of the nearby workers who had been helping the caravan unload glance over and saw his eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger._

" _Hey!" He yelled. He grabbed Neo by the shoulder and spun her toward him. "Where did you get that necklace!?" he yelled at her. My father moved to help her when another worker saw the armband I was wearing and rushed over as well knocking my father our of the way in his haste._

" _I, I, I got it from this nice couple when we performed in the square! A woman in a blue dress and a man in a nice suit!" Neo stammered fearful of the large man holding her in place. The man's face went red._

" _Bullshit! That's my wife's necklace! I got it for her last year for her birthday! Thief!" he roared grabbing her by the arm and pulling a large knife our of a sheath on his belt._

" _And you know what happens to thieves in Vacuo?! They lose a hand!" He roared. Rage rushed through me in a torrent. There was no way this asshole was cutting my twins hand off! I twisted the handle of my parasol and pulled removing the small rapier from its hollow sheath. As I rushed toward him the man who had seen my armband grabbed me._

" _Where did you get this!?" He screamed. I screamed in fear and rage. "Let go! I got it from a nice lady for a dance I did in the square! Let go! Don't let him cut her hand off!" I yelled and screamed, twisting, trying to pull away from the workers iron grip. That's when I noticed my parents and the other members of our caravan rushing forward to save us. Our strongman, Quora, slammed his fist into the face of the worker who held Neo. the worker went down like a sack of bricks. A smoke bomb exploded next to me and I felt the rough calloused hand of the worker change to the soft dexterous hands of our escape artist Kyla. When I could see again I was behind a wall of armed Gypsies cradling my sister in my arms. I looked her over and was shocked to see a bleeding cut along her throat. I quickly ripped the cloth of my parasol to ribbons with my rapier and wrapped her throat with rapidly increasing layers of bandages as she kept bleeding through them._

" _Give us those little thieves! They stole that jewelry and they probably stole all that Lien to!" A worker yelled._

" _Over my dead body!" My father roared. You must understand. Despite our lack of height our father was a huge man. Nearly 6'10'' and well over two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle, he was our strongman until the caravan chose him to be the leader._

 _The workers backed away from the raging man._

" _That can be arranged!" A worker yelled. The crowd surged forward. I closed my eyes when shots rang out._

" _Back down! Now!" A new voice ordered. I opened my eyes and saw a group of men and women ranging from my own age of ten to the age of thirty at the latest standing in front of us armed with some amazing weapons. Several were wearing the uniform of Shade Academy and others were dressed in the clothes of a Huntsman and Huntress._

" _Darren! We got this. Go in and check over the wounded!" An older Huntsman ordered. A boy of maybe twelve separated from the Huntsmen and Huntresses guarding the caravan. Dark skinned with burgundy hair and matching eyes, the boy, Darren, quickly made his way through my friends checking for injuries. Suddenly my mother turned and noticed Neo laying in my arms. Her eyes widened as she noticed the blood staining her daughters neck. She let out a wail and rushed, crying, to Darren grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to us. Darren immediately set to work peeling off the bandages. At the sight of Neo's injury he took a deep breath._

" _I need a gallon of clean water. Go." Darren ordered. My mother instantly ran for the wagons. I looked at him and was shocked to see him washing Neo's neck with water from his canteen._

" _What's the gallon of water for? What are you doing to Neo?" I asked, trying not to panic. Darren chuckled as he worked, gently rubbing a cloth he'd soaked with water around the wound clearing the blood away as it trickled out of the wound._

" _To get your mother out of the way. If Neo wakes up with your mom acting like she is then Neo will panic and go into shock." He said, matter-of-factly. "Which is not something I'm trained or ready to deal with yet."_

" _Will she be okay?" I asked my voice quivering. He looked up at me for the first time and I saw his eyes widen in surprise._

" _You're twins, yeah?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled, "Heterochromia?" I nodded in response confused by the sudden change in topic. Darren moved my disheveled hair out of my face. "I think it's very pretty, but you both need to be careful around here." Darren said. The protective tone of his voice brought another smile to my face._

" _She will be just fine. But, I don't know what damage was done to her throat. She might be fine, but I've seen people lose their voice for good from wounds like to this." He said, as he began stitching the wound closed._

I shook myself out of the memory. It was time to focus on the job, not the past. Luckily, even with my stroll on memory lane, my sense of direction was impeccable and we were only five minutes away from the shop. I walked around a corner and there it was. From Dust Till Dawn, shining brightly and like a moth to a flame it pulled me in. I sighed, wistfully.

"Boys, tell me the truth, is there anything better than a easy robbery?"

Fenrir chuckled. "Boss I can honestly say I haven't found one thing better than this." He said cracking his knuckles and creating the beautiful sound of clinking metal as the metal on his gloves hit each other. Best purchase ever.

The cute little welcome bell chimed as Fenrir and Grey opened the door for me. I strolled in as the elderly shopkeeper came out from the back of the store.

"Welcome to From Dust Till Dawn. How may I help you?" He asked with a friendly smile. I returned the smile and leaned up against the counter, looking over the variety of Dust and Dust crystals. Not answering him I slowly walked around the shop surveying the entirety to make sure we were alone. I noticed a small girl in a red hooded cloak reading a comic book in the corner of the room, but listening closely I heard music playing and watched as she bobbed her hooded head to the beat. I smiled. She wouldn't be an issue as long as this went well.

Returning to the counter, I leaned against it once again. The shopkeeper had very obviously become quite nervous as Fenrir and Grey stared him down, while I took my little look around.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" I asked, innocently as I pulled my hand cannon from its holster on my thigh and pointed it nonchalantly at his chest. The shopkeeper opened his mouth to speak when suddenly my Scroll alarm went off. I smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Honestly this is so embarrassing! I thought I turned that off! One minute?" I asked, keeping the gun pointed at him. Unsure what to do he nodded his ok.

"Great! Thanks!" I chirped before reaching down and pulling out my Scroll. In big red letters it said, Perimeter Broken! Time To Make Yourself Scarce! I groaned. Angrily I wheeled on the shopkeeper.

"We are going to hide in the backroom. Act casual and get them out quick or you won't live to see the dawn. Got it?" I threatened. He nodded quickly. Fenrir, Grey, and I rushed into the backroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later I heard that cheerful little welcome bell go off. I cracked the door a couple of inches so I could see out and almost gasped out loud. Roman Torchwick?!

 **Roman**

I strolled through the streets of Vale with four guys I had hired from Junior's crew. Cost me a small fortune to. Worth it if they're as good as Junior says they are though. As we walked I enjoyed the reaction from the bystanders. Oh, that Remnants Most Wanted special was going far in helping me get the reaction I wanted. I watched the whole thing on the way here and I got to admit they did a great job. Wish they had better pictures of me though.

I walked around a corner and there it was. From Dust Till Dawn, shining brightly and like a moth to a flame it pulled me in. I sighed, wistfully.

"Boys, tell me the truth, is there anything better than an easy robbery?" I joked. Far Left, or at least that's what I called him since I didn't know his name, chuckled. That's all I got. I sighed.

"I need to get my own goons. Alright boys you know the plan. Easy, in and out, but remember to have fun!" I said with mock enthusiasm. Yet again a single chuckle from Far Left. I groaned.

"Fine. Let's go. You guys are no fun." I said, as I pushed open the door of the dust shop. I waited for everybody to file in and for the door to close. The shopkeeper was an old man and already looked a bit nervous. I walked up to the counter and tapped my ashes onto the counter-top to my right, before folding my arms.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" I said; as Left pulled his hand cannon Atlesian MK II Hand Cannon from it's holster and aimed it at the old man, who immediately put his hands up. I could have sworn I heard a small thump from the back room, but I dismissed it, it didn't seem like anybody else had heard it.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper pleaded. I smiled.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." I said. I turned toward Left and Far Left. "Grab the Dust." I ordered. They quickly went to work as Right and Far Right placed the large containers they had been carrying on the counter and removed Dust kegs. Left and Right went to the left and started emptying the gigantic Dust storage containers welded to the wall. Far Left placed another container on the counter as Far Right went to the Dust storage containers on the right.

"Crystals." Far Left ordered. The shopkeeper quickly complied, reaching into the glass display case.

"Burn. Uncut." I ordered. This was going smoothly. At this rate I would have done my mission and be back for fun time with Neo before midnight. I smiled leaning on the counter and examining a Burn crystal.

"Hey!" I heard as Far Right suddenly flew through the air and smashed into one of the displays up front. I looked at Far Left and nodded in the direction of whoever just did...that. Far Right didn't look to good.

"Freeze!" Far Left ordered. He quickly followed his rightmost counterpart but this time through the glazed window of the shop, along with a small blur of red.

" _This will be the day we're waiting for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution-"_ played the small girls headphones as she stood up unfolding a massive red scythe and spinning it quickly around before turning the song off.

"Okayyy…" I looked at Left, Right, and Far Right; who had just gotten back up. "Get her!" I ordered, agitated by the need to tell them what to do. They rushed out the door of the shop and proceeded to get their asses handed to them by a little girl. Left landed at my feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." I muttered down at the unconscious man. Looking back to the red headed girl, I took my cigar out of my mouth.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." I said as I dropped my cigar and snuffed it out with Melodic Cudgel. "And as much as I'd love to stick around…" I continued pointing the muzzle end of Melodic Cudgel toward Red. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." I finished, firing an explosive flare from Melodic Cudgel. She jumped into the air to dodge and I took the opportunity to run for the nearest fire escape. I needed to get up to the roof so Cinder could pick me up. This mission was FUBAR as far as I was concerned.

 **Mocha**

Son of a bitch! That was my line! My dust! Mine! I screamed in my head, accidentally thumping a crate in my anger. I watched as Torchwick's henchmen started collecting the dust from the store. That bastard! I was going to hunt him down for this! I moved to smash the door down, but Fenrir grabbed me from behind.

"This ain't the right time Boss." He whispered in my ear. "They outnumber us and they got a lot more guns than we do." Fenrir motioned, pointing out the machine gun held by one of the henchmen and the hand cannons held by the rest.

I growled into his hand, but nodded in agreement and Fenrir let go of my mouth. I turned to him about to chew him out as quietly as I possibly could when a loud crash interrupted me. Turning to look back out the door I saw Roman and three of his four thugs staring out the now broken window of the shop. I quietly opened the door and stepped out and leaned up against the counter. The little red headed girl was freaking adorable and possibly shorter than my own 4' 10''. As she stood up from the unconscious man she had just slammed through a window she unfolded a massive red scythe and went through a complicated technique of spins and flips setting it up for battle.

"Well? Get her!" Roman ordered his henchmen. They immediately rushed through the door and attacked the girl only to get their asses handed to them. Roman walked out the door, somehow completely ignoring me in the process, just in time for his last thug to land unconscious at his feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He muttered at the thug at his feet. He turned to the little girl. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around…I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Torchwick finished, firing some kind of explosive flare at the young girl.

"Thanks for the help Roman!" I called. He turned to look at me. I saw his eyes widen as he actually looked me over. His wide eyed look of surprise quickly turned to a glare.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you can be sure you won't get to keep this Dust. And I won't go easy on you, just because you're a little girl!" He started to run toward a nearby ladder to a rooftop.

"It seems like you have enough issues with one little girl! Really want to add another?" I prodded. He turned and gave me another glare.

"You just made the list." He said, before firing a flare at me. I opened Eclipse and let the Flex Steel cloth redirect the flare right at the red girl who had just landed from dodging the last one.

"Oh come one!" She yelled jumping up again to dodge it.

I spun Eclipse before shouldering it and giving Roman a low bow. Which for some reason made him freak out.

"No way." He muttered, backing slowly away. Taking one last look at me he ran for the ladder. The young girl landed again and looked over to me. "Are you going to be okay if I go after him?" I nodded.

"Of course! No problems here! Go have fun!" I said. She nodded before charging after Torchwick. I nodded, "Cute kid. Real bad judge of character." I said, before turning back to the shopkeeper, an evil grin spreading across my face. Fenrir and Grey came out of the backroom and moved to either side of the shopkeeper, before dragging him to me. I cracked my knuckles and gave him an evil grin. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

 **Man! I am glad that is done! I absolutely loved writing chapter four, but it took forever! Oh well. Now it's behind me and I can grow past it because I drink milk! Anyway Thank you for all the awesome support! I love you guys and I will see you in the next chapter! Remember reviews and questions are fine! See yah!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback Part 1

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir with Brain Freeze Chapter 5! First off I am super sorry about 1) Chapter 4. I really shouldn't have done it the way I did. I apologize to the people I lost to that pathetic display. 2) The delay! I've been posting these once a day at varying times, but I believe I'm going to take weekends off. As for the lack of this chapter yesterday=Monday for people reading this later, I have no excuse. It was a long day. But hey silver lining! Here we are about to numb are hands on one big gallon of Brain Freeze! So sit back, relax, and grab a spoon, because here comes Brain Freeze: Chapter 5!**

* * *

That girl. Who was she? Where did she learn to fight? WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE LOOK LIKE NEO!? All questions that ran through Roman's head as he climbed the ladder to the roof. Roman finally climbed onto the roof and ran to the opposite edge looking around for Cinder and his get away. He thought again about the girl from the shop. Why did she look so much like Neo? Other than the half of her hair that was white instead of Neo's pink and the different clothing, she was an exact replica of Neo, she had even sounded how he imagined his girlfriend sounding like! What the hell was going on?!

"Hey!" The young girl, that had beaten the crap out of Juniors men, yelled as she landed on the roof behind him.

"Persistent." Roman sighed, as his Bullhead pulled up next to the roof; shining a spotlight into her eyes. Roman climbed into the Bullhead via the cargo door before turning to gloat.

"End of the line, Red!" Roman yelled, throwing an Burn Dust crystal at her feet before aiming Melodic Cudgel and firing a flare at the crystalized dust creating a massive explosion.

"Whoo Hoo!" Roman laughed. He looked down to admire the destruction.

"Wait what?" He said, confused at the woman standing in front of Red. The woman had summoned a shield of purple energy to protect them. She then shattered the shield and swung it at the airship knocking the Bullhead around. Roman stumbled into the cockpit and grabbed onto Cinder's seat.

"We've got a Huntress!" He yelled. Without a word Cinder unbuckled and stormed into the cargo bay. Roman quickly slid into the pilot's seat and tried to stabilize the airship. Cinder quickly proceeded to destroy each and every attack from the Huntress. The Huntress quickly changed tactics, creating a storm above them that rained down ice shards. Cinder then made the ground around them explode and they had to back away in order to dodge the attack.

Before they could exchange anymore attacks Roman pulled away and flew off. Cinder walked back into the cockpit and sat down heavily in the co-pilots seat. She glared at him.

"What happened?" She asked, coldly. Roman was lost in thought and just trying to drive home as quickly as possible.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue." He said wistfully. Cinder noticed his strange behavior and decided to not push the issue until later.

"You will explain yourself when we get back." She ordered before laying back in the seat. Roman didn't even answer her and just nodded. Cinder gave him a worried glance. Not even a smart ass quip? What had happened down there?

Roman didn't notice Cinder's worried looks. He was to busy flying and thinking. How was he going to ask Neo about this? "Hey, btw, ran into your twin. I think." No. "Hey ran into this little cutie outside the dust shop…" Oh hell no. That would land him on the pull out couch in their room for a month. Gah! Why was this so difficult?! Roman finally landed the Bullhead on the roof of his headquarters and quickly rushed off the airship in search of his girlfriend. When they had first met he had noticed the strange scar on her throat, but he had ended up thrown through a wall the first ( and only ) time he had dared to ask about it. It seemed like Neo didn't like talk … er ...signing about her past. Cinder didn't even get a chance to ask him about what had happened as he rushed away. In the months they had worked together she had never seen the crime boss so shaken. Not once.

As Roman walked into his room he was greeted by the sight of Neo stretched languidly on top of their shared bed and seemingly wearing a new set of lingerie. She smiled at his expression and cocked a finger at him gesturing for him to get on the bed. The very welcome sight almost wiped all thoughts of the night from his mind. As Neo wrapped her arms around his neck, an image of the strange girl flashed through his head and he, reluctantly, pulled away. Neo glared at him and signed furiously.

"What the fuck are you stopping me for?!" She signed. Roman sighed. How was he supposed to do this?

"Neo, hun, I would love to do whatever you currently have in mind.." He said, letting his eyes drift down the scantily clad body of his partner. "But first, I've got something I've need to tell you. You know that first time I noticed your scar and you smacked me through a wall?" He said, carefully, watching for any sign of this conversation going badly. Neo's hand drifted to her neck running a gentle finger across the thin scar that went horizontally across her otherwise perfect throat. Roman smiled sadly.

"Neo. I need you to tell me about your past. Because I think somebody from your past has come to Vale and they're not messing around. Honestly I think she was as strong as you. The weirdest part was that she looked like you to." Roman said.

Neo gasped. Roman turned toward her as her eyes began shifting colors. Rapidly going through all the colors of the spectrum, her eyes seemed to glow, as a single tear trailed down her cheek. She then began shaking violently.

"Neo? Neo?! Neo!" Roman yelled. He grabbed Neo by the shoulders and started to shake her gently at first but harder as his anxiety grew. Suddenly Neo's eyes stopped changing color and she stopped shaking. They had both settled on a blank white.

"Neo?" Roman whispered. Neo looked up at him and he was mortified to see tears streaming down her face. "Neo? What's wrong?" Roman asked.

Neo took a deep, shuddering breath. She coughed.

"My twin. Mocha. She's here." Neo croaked, before collapsing against him holding her throat. Roman clutched her tightly, comforting her. He grabbed his scroll and dialed the personal number of one of his own trusted cronies.

"Grab a bunch of ice water, a gallon of Neapolitan ice cream, and Neo's pink blanket from my office! I need it yesterday!" Roman roared into the scroll. He was gratified to hear a couple of crashes as his minion rushed to do what he had been ordered to do, before he hung up. He put the Scroll back in his pocket and began stroking Neo's hair and back. A twin? Two Neo's? He needed a drink. But first, his girl needed to be taken care of.

* * *

 **Yeah! So that was almost smutty, but I turned it around. I love the Gelato ship if its not obvious, but its a bit more...adult...than this website allows. Sorry if you guys wanted some smut, but I'm not entirely comfortable with that, yet. Anyway. I hope everybody enjoyed Chapter 5 and as per the usual, please leave a review about what you thought! You're opinions do matter to me and can very much direct what I do with this story. Alright see ya'll in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback Part 2

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir coming at you with Brain Freeze Chapter 6! I'm gonna go ahead and say it this chapter gets pretty gruesome so those with weak stomachs...you know the drill. It is correctly rated for those who may want to get angry with me. It's right on the title block M rated. If you're not mature enough to handle it then there ( gestures towards imaginary door ) is the door. Thank you to everybody who stuck through the nightmare that was Chapter 5 I did not enjoy writing it but it needed to be done. Anyway, without further ado, sit back, relax, and grab some milk, because here comes Brain Freeze: Chapter 6!**

* * *

A knock on the door distracted Roman from his thoughts. Carefully laying Neo down on the bed he stormed over to the door. Pulling it open he looked out to see the man he had called to bring him everything he had asked.

"What took you so long, Trevor?!" Roman whispered vehemently.

"I, I, I went as fast as I could Boss! You live on the top floor and this shit is heavy! I fell like three times." He stuttered. Roman growled.

"W, w, well, next time fall faster!" He ordered, mimicking Trevor and grabbing the items he had asked for. "And next time from a building!" He yelled, kicking the door closed. Quickly walking over to Neo, Roman wrapped her favorite blanket over her shoulders and opened the gallon of her favorite ice cream. Grabbing a spoon from her nightstand ( She always had at least one somewhere ) He spooned out a considerable amount of the ice cream, making sure to have a little of each flavor on the spoon before he held it up to her mouth.

"Here we go Neo. This will help your throat." He said. Neo looked up at him, still shaking slightly. She opened her mouth slowly and he put the spoon in her mouth. She quickly devoured the ice cream and shuddered as the ice cream ran down her throat. Roman touched her forehead and was surprised to find it a normal temperature.

"I guess the water won't be necessary." Roman muttered. He had thought she would have a fever or something. Neo looked at him confused before noticing the bucket of ice water. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a cup, usually used for milk, off of it. Neo handed it to him and mimed filling it with the water from the bucket. "Alright." Roman said. He quickly filled the cup and handed it back to Neo, who promptly drained it and handed it back to him for a refill.

He refilled it six more times before Neo put the cup back on her nightstand. She stood up and put the gallon of Neapolitan ice cream in her personal freezer before laying back down on the bed.

"Neo. About this twin sister. Mocha?" Roman asked gently. Neo glared at him from her position on the bed. "Right. Tomorrow?" Roman asked. Neo gave him another glare before slowly nodding. "Great then I will go sleep on the couch…" Roman muttered pulling off his coat and hat and hanging them up next to Melodic Cudgel on the wall. Grabbing a blanket from the closet he started walking towards the couch when he was grabbed from behind. The mysterious force threw him onto the bed. Roman sat up, slightly stunned and there stood Neo. She gave him a flirtatious grin and pounced.

An hour later and Roman had passed out. Neo stretched, and looking lovingly up at her boyfriend. She curled up against him and was pleased when his arms wrapped around her. For now the events of the night were forgotten and Neo could just enjoy the feeling of being enveloped in her lover's warmth. But as she began to drift away into sleep thoughts of her twin drifted through her mind keeping her awake. Why was Mocha here? Her sister was supposed to be in an asylum in Vacuo. Neo loved her sister with all her heart, but her twin was not sane. Pot calling the kettle black? Maybe. But Mocha brought criminal insanity to a whole new level. The first time she had seen the pictures of those brutalized gang members she had known. She had tried, Oum had she tried, to not believe her sister was here. But here she was. Yet another asylum had failed to hold her sister. This was the fifth one that Mocha had broken out of. Neo still had no idea how she did it. None of these asylums had been cheap and all of them had been maximum security.

Yet here her sibling was. In Vale. Probably searching for her. Every time before Neo had been able to get somebody to deal with her twin, but she felt that this time would be different. Insane she was, but dumb she was not. Mocha had always learned quickly and there was no doubt in Neo's mind that this time she would have to deal with her sister, herself. She shuddered as she remembered the last time she had seen Mocha. It had been a bloodbath, civilians and police officers torn to shreds by Mocha's weaponized parasol, Eclipse. Her twin had gone on a rampage searching for her. The custom made parasol's flexible steel cloth had cut a bloody trial through Vacuo, aided by the shotgun incorporated into it's shaft and the rapier hidden inside it.

Neo had been able to knock her out and had her placed in the Bainsbrook Psychiatric Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The place had been a fortress, built from the shell of a Vacuo military base from the Great War, the asylum was manned by over one hundred heavily armed guards and a powerful Dust powered energy field to protect it from Grimm attacks. That was four years ago on their twenty second birthday. Perhaps her sister had changed, said a hope filled thought,that flitted through her mind. Maybe. Maybe not. Neo thought back to when Mocha's mind had become so twisted. The night their parents died.

 _She had woken up from a fevered sleep in her cot in her family's wagon. She looked around, confused. Where was everybody? What happened? The last thing she remembered was a knife slicing across her neck as the worker who had held it was knocked to the ground by Quora's fist. Her hand went to her throat and felt bandages. Scared she tried calling out for her mother and was only able to produce a painful croak. She grabbed onto her throat as it flared with pain. What was going on?!_

 _She stood up and stumbled to the door of the wagon. She slid to the ground and stumbled toward the fire. Around it was her caravan family and a group of assorted men and women that she did not know. Most of said group were quite obviously very far into their cups. She saw her sister Mocha leaning up against a boy around their age fast asleep. The boy had his arm around her shoulder. Angrily, she stormed into the light of the fire to scold the boy for touching her twin, but was quickly grabbed by her father who had noticed her first._

" _Neopolitan! My little girl! I'm so glad you're okay! Everyone! Neo is okay!" her father roared happily. She let out a giggle as she was thrown in the air by her dad. The entire group cheered. Neo looked around and saw the smiling face of Quora, the lovely, yet weathered, face of Kyla. The family she had known all her life. Her father quickly pulled her into another hug and then gave her over to her mother._

" _Oh Neo! My daughter! How are you? Do you need anything?" She asked._

" _I'm fine, Mom! My throat hurts a bit. That's all! Now get off me so I can kick that guy's ass!" Neo said. Or at least she tried to say. All that came out of her throat was a croak. And the pain. So much pain. She grabbed her throat trying to make the pain fade and felt wetness. She pulled her hand away and her hand was covered in blood. She looked up at her mother, opened her mouth to shout, cry, scream, anything! Her mothers face was filled with concern, worried by her daughters inability to speak. Neo rushed forward, needing her mothers embrace to keep herself from panicking. She reached her mother just as her mother's head went flying from her shoulders. Warm thick blood splattered Neo's face. Immediately chaos erupted, as the people of Shade attacked._

 _The boy quickly moved to grab his hammer and join the fight and in the process woke Mocha, just in time for their mother's head to land in her lap. She froze, a blank look of surprise on her face. Neo didn't know why, but immediately she threw every angry, panicked, miserable thought at her sister; trying desperately to make her move, do something, voice what she couldn't. Later she had no idea what had happened, but she knew it had. Whether it be magic or some psychic twin connection or something else, it worked. Mocha looked down into the glazed eyes of their mother watched the blood soak into her pants; and Neo saw something in Mocha's eyes break. Mocha's eyes twitched, she looked from the head in her lap, to Neo, to the battle raging around them, and started to laugh. It started quietly. Barely a giggle. But quickly built up into hysterical laughter. Still laughing, Mocha stood up and grabbed her parasol from the ground next to her. She tossed something at Neo and Neo caught her own parasol in the air. With a blank look in her eyes and still laughing, Mocha tore the hidden rapier from its sheath in the handle of her parasol and looked wildly around. A worker, the same one who had tried to take the necklace from Neo, charged out from the battle and swung a huge pickaxe at Mocha's head._

 _Mocha sidestepped and jumped upwards landing on the man's shoulders. Before he could react she thrust her rapier into his eye and back flipped off his shoulders landing perfectly on her feet. Neo heard footsteps behind her and without thinking pulled her own rapier from its sheath, turned and thrust it into flesh. She looked up into the startled face of yet another worker, before quickly backing away as the corpse fell to the ground. They looked around at the battle raging around them. There was Quora, on the ground screaming as his guts unraveled from the gaping wound on his stomach. There was Kyla her beautiful face split in half by the sword impaling her to the ground. They looked around and saw only death. The death of their friends, their family, their life._

" _Neo! Mocha!" Their father yelled, slashing through the mob as he tried to reach them. Neo and Mocha twisted toward him and began to run to him dodging, rolling, jumping over any obstacle in their path. They finally landed near him and rushed toward him when they looked past him and saw another worker heft a massive axe. The monstrous man lifted his enormous axe and charged their father from behind. He caught up with their father and leaped toward him swinging the axe with a deadly power._

" _NO!" They screamed. The axe fell. One more head. Two hearts shattered. One mind broken. Blood splattered the twin sisters and the head of their father rolled to a stop at their feet. Rage flowed through them both as tears flowed down their faces. They screamed, anger and hatred washing over them. They charged the brute of a man. They jumped off of a pair of crates, gaining a height advantage over the bastard and swung, their rapiers crossing as they cleaved through meat and bone. One more head. Two hearts still broken. One mind still shattered._

 _The lead Huntsman suddenly appeared, covered in wounds, with the boy at his side._

" _I need you three to be strong. Take this and get them to the academy, Darren. That's an order! GO!" He said. He handed Darren his Scroll, before pushing them towards the city. " Go! We can't hold them forever! Go!" He yelled before jumping back into the fray. They ran for it racing away from the death of their old lives and toward the beginning of a new one. They never saw any of their friends or family from that night again._

Yes. That was when Mocha had snapped. Fourteen years ago on the sandy dunes of Vacuo Neo had lost her voice and her sister had lost her mind. And that had been only the beginning. Neo curled up against Roman, seeking comfort. Trying to hide from the horrible memories of her past. Roman's arms wrapped even tighter around her and he pulled her to his chest and rested his head on hers. She sighed, feeling herself relax. Her troubles could wait till morning. She quickly fell into a deep sleep and for the night the troubles of the day were forgotten.

* * *

 **Wow. I hope nobody is mad at me. It hurts me to write these flashbacks, it really does. The shit I put Neo and Mocha through is beyond belief and honestly I almost didn't put the flashbacks in. But they are a necessary part of this story. So um leave a review or PM me? Please be pleasant. Seriously though I love reading your reviews and I would be happy to answer any questions that anybody has. Love you all and I hope to see you again in Brain Freeze: Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Plans Coming Together Kinda

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir! And I am super sorry about the long wait to make up for it I am going to release two chapters tomorrow! Thursday and Friday were filled with a head cold. Saturday was Prom. And Sunday was Mothers Day here in the USA... So no time for writing. Blargh. Anyway super sorry about that again. SO. I am glad to say that you guys loved the last chapter. Brain Freeze has now broken 400 views! YAY! To celebrate I might make a Mochaccino/ Gelato one shot so let me know if you guys want it. Thanks to all you amazing people and now sit back, relax, and grab your ice cream scoop, because here comes Brain Freeze!**

* * *

"Now. Where were we?" I asked the shopkeeper as Fenrir and Grey came out of the backroom. I looked them over. "Boys. Go check on our uninvited guests and make them comfortable in the nearest alley if you would be so kind." I said giving a kind smile to the elderly man. The boys split up slowly going through the clothing of the unconscious men taking Lien, credit cards, weapons, jewelry, ammo, and Scrolls. As Fenrir moved to go outside one of the men stood up and aimed his machine gun wildly around to point at me. Before he could fire a shot, Fenrir rushed forward and ripped the man's throat out with his teeth. The thug gave a bloody gurgle before collapsing to the ground. Fenrir spit the chunk of meat in his mouth onto it's former owner.

"Thank you Fen!" I called. I turned back to the shopkeeper, who had for some reason gone quite pale. "Bodyguards am I right?" I joked. The poor man passed out. Fenrir spat.

"Ugh. He tasted awful." He groaned. I glared over at him.

"Well, then next time, don't freaking eat him! Ugh. It doesn't matter. Don't kill the rest. Just throw them into the alley over there!" I ordered. I glanced over their outfits. "Curiouser and curiouser." I said looking them over. Their outfits looked really familiar. I pulled the collar down on one of the thugs shirts. There on his neck was a red tattoo in the shape of a stuffed bear. I groaned, loudly. "Shit! These are Juniors boys." I called out. Fenrir and Grey groaned. "C'mon guys. Just grab the Dust and then we'll return them to their boss. Heck maybe he'll even pay us for the service?" I laughed.

Grey and Fenrir shared a look. "Sure." they said in unison. "When Boarbatusk fly." Fenrir muttered. A while later I was sitting on the counter counting out the Lien from the shopkeeper's safe and cash register. I looked down at the unconscious man. "Good week, huh?" There was quite a bit. I left half of it. "There that should pay for the window and your next shipment of Dust. Sorry about the hassle old timer." I muttered, patting the man on the head. Good thing Roman had left so quick. He had left all the Dust containers. Which made my night so much easier.

"Alright boys lets get over to Junior's! We've got some things to sell!" I called out. Fenrir and Grey picked up the unconscious thugs and slung them over their shoulder and grabbed the Dust containers. I personally carried a load of powdered Dust and Dust crystals in my satchel. I pulled out my Scroll and dialed Darren's number. His Scroll instantly answered.

"Shit! He's coming! Open the door! Open the door! OPEN THE DO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed. I chuckled. Somebody had gotten on my BF's bad side. I heard a metal door screech as it was smashed apart and some more screaming. Then Darren's voice.

"Alright! Now we can talk business!" He roared. I coughed. Darren grumbled. "Shit. Look what you made me do!" I heard him mutter, probably at whoever had been screaming. I heard some ruffled fabric sounds and then a small click as his ear touched the Scroll.

"Hey, Mocha! What's up?" He asked innocently. I giggled.

"Not much. A couple of Juniors men got in the way, so we are heading over to his club to drop them off. I might sell him some of the powder Dust. We really just need the Dust rounds. Is that okay?" I asked, sweetly.

"Yeah that's fine. But only sell him the low grade. If tonight goes well we can start making our own Dust rounds from the high grade. And then we won't have many issues." He said.

"Mmmhmm. Soooooo. How is the weapons collection coming along?" I asked.

"Uuuuhhh. Not very well. SOME PEOPLE, are being very interruptive!" He said, the exclamation clearly aimed at the people he had cowering in front of him. I smirked.

"Alright. Just try not to burn the place down Rodan. We need a good supplier. Kill one to give a good clear message and leave the rest." I heard a loud squishy sound and then a lot more screaming.

"OK. Kill one. Check. Not burning down the place down. We'll see. Hold on. Somebody is trying to escape." Darren said. The sounds of flames transmitted over the speaker and then more screams.

"Darren! I said one dead guy! One!" I cried, agitated. Darren chuckled.

"He's not dead. Just maimed. Plus! Silver lining, no blood!" He laughed. I shook my head.

"You're such a pyro." I sighed.

"Eh, you know you love me." Darren chuckled. I giggled.

"Yeah, I do! Make sure to get the weapons and not kill anybody important. Try to get back to Headquarters before the sun comes up. We have some business to attend to." I told him.

"Alright see you in a bit! Now where were we?" Darren said, hanging up.

"Alright boys! Let's get a move on! I'm on a schedule!" I called, after I hung up and put my Scroll in my pocket. Fenrir and Grey quietly picked up the pace. Ah, don't you just love the feel of loyalty in the night?

Nearly an hour later I stood in front of Juniors Club. I looked it over. Well looked it up would probably be better. What was with criminals and huge warehouses? It was weird though the place looked like it had just been attacked a couple weeks ago. The outside of the enormous building was in various states of repair and the entrance of the building was crawling in Junior's men.

I put my aviators on my head and strutted forward. Unexpectedly they let me through without a second glance.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself. Fenrir and Grey got held up a bit until I motioned that they were with me. I was beginning to have an idea about why I had been let in so easily and I wasn't pleased. I saw Junior and his...kids? Bodyguards? Escorts? Over by the bar and stalked over. The twin girls saw me and broke into smiles as they sauntered over.

"Neo! Welcome back! Any kind words of advice for us, Oh, master criminal?" The girl in white and blue quipped. I growled.

"Out of my was bitch." I snarled, smacking her out of my way with Eclipse. She went flying and slammed into a column. Her red clothed twin gasped and ran to help her twin.

"Melanie!" She cried. Geez. How did they run in those heels? I looked down at my own comfortable leather combat boots and smirked. The things girls do to look good. I will never understand normal girls. Oh well they're loss.

"Oh Junioooooor! Come out come out wherever you are!" I yelled into the crowded club. I guess Melanie got the word out because there was a severe lack of thugs trying to attack me. Suddenly the club attendees started running for the door, screaming. I looked around and I was completely surrounded by machine gun armed thugs. All aiming down their barrels at me.

"All this fuss for little ol' me? I'm flattered boys but honestly I just want to talk to your boss. It seems a few of his boys got into some trouble!" I gestured over my shoulder and several thugs as well as the three unconscious men from the Dust shop flew over my head to land in a pile nearby as Fenrir and Grey slammed through the circle to join me in the center of the dance floor.

I looked around, until my gaze finally settled on the DJ trying to hide his giant teddy bear helmet behind the stand.

"Yo! Disk Jockey! You got Three Days Grace?" I called. He peeked up from his stand and nodded. I smiled. "Great! Play Animal I Have Become! Or I will shoot you and put it on myself!" I yelled. He nodded vigorously before ducking down and quickly popping back up with a record. He quickly placed it on the deck and put the needle down.

That wicked bass came on and I started bopping my head to the beat, as a wild grin spread across my face.

" _ **I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself.**_ "

I sang quietly along to the song. As the song entered the next verse I fired Eclipse using the shotgun blast to launch myself into the air landing on top of a thug and knocking him out. I let out a laugh.

" _ **So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal.**_ "

I sang as I opened the razor sharp blade-like parasol cloth of Eclipse and began spinning and swirling, cutting through metal and flesh as if they were paper. I left limbs and heads attached. I like Junior. Fingers and hands weren't as lucky.

" _ **I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied. But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself."**_

I sang along as I jumped, somersaulted, and twisted away from machetes, axes, gunfire.

" _ **So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody get me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal."**_

Jumping off of a pillar I slammed into another thug. I stood up from his body and looked around. Still more thugs. Great. The song finally drawled out.

"Well can I talk to Junior now? I yelled at the assembled thugs.

"NEO! What the hell are you doing?! Who are these Faunus?!" A large man carrying a huge metal bat roared, as he stormed out of the crowd. "And why the hell can you ta-" He stopped as he actually looked me over. "Oh shit."

"Yeah. Oh shit buddy. Now number one. Here are your boys that Torchwick bought." I kicked one of the unconscious men nearby. "Number two. I've got some Dust to sell." I said throwing the satchel of Dust at his feet. "And number 3. Where is my sister?"

* * *

 **Yeah. So that happened. Yet another cliff hanger...Mwahahahahaha! I love you all and remember you can leave a review or PM me with any questions or advice. I would love to hear from you! Love yah and see you in Brain Freeze Chapter 8!**


	8. Announcement

Hey guys! I am so sorry that you all have had to wait so long for chapter 8! Along with graduating from High School ( Yay ) I have been having huge computer issues...btw if anybody knows how to fix a disk consistency issue PM me. along with a bunch of rush work before I travel overseas to Europe! If I can get my laptop fixed then I will start posting chapters at some point while i am over there. As it is you all may have to wait a bit longer for more from Mocha. Thank you all for the support and how awesome you all have been during the long wait. I promise that as soon as I can I will get chapter 8 out.

Again thank you all for being so awesome and hopefully I will see you all soon in Chapter 8. Super Sorry!

Love, Kain Le' Noir


	9. Chapter 8: Plans Get Side Tracked

**Hey Girls and Guys! As always I am Kain Le' Noir and this is Brain Freeze chapter eight! First off I am super sorry about the long wait! I think I needed to take a break and get everything into place for my first year of college before I took the time to get back on track with this story. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I got to the last sentence and I couldn't continue with another paragraph. It just felt like a natural end to the chapter. So for those who have been waiting lets pick up where we left off shall we? And for all you other new readers...grab your favorite frozen cow bi-product because it's time for...Brain Freeze!**

* * *

I stared Hei Xiong down. "Where is my sister?" I asked. I twisted the handle of Eclipse and with a soft hiss the rapier hidden in the handle slid out of it's sheath. The shaft broke apart as I removed the rapier shifting into a different form until I held the handle of a shotgun in my hand. I lifted it to aim at Junior's head and pressed a button; closing the parasol and giving me a better look at his surprised expression.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but the person you are pretending to be won't be pleased. If you value your life you're going to walk out that door. Now." Junior said, cooly. I cocked Eclipse one handed and aimed her muzzle back at Junior's head.

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell. Which, coincidentally, is where you are going when I finish counting to ten. Unless of course you can answer my FUCKING question!"

"Look girly you're not getting one damn word out of me and I swear to Oum you will not be happy if you try to get an answer out of me." Junior growled.

I sneered. "One. Two. Three. Four." I moved my finger onto the trigger of Eclipse.

"Five. Six." I said loudly. One of Juniors men, confident or stupid, who knows; tried to grab Eclipse from my hands. I quickly drew my hand cannon from it's holster and shot him in the head, before reholstering it; all the while keeping Eclipse aimed at Juniors head.

"Seven. Eight." I yelled as yet another stupid grunt tried to grab Eclipse and volunteered his throat to become the holster for my rapier.

"Look! I don't know where she is at!"

"NINE!" I roared.

"C'mon! Give me a break!" Junior pleaded.

"TEN!" I yelled and moved to pull the trigger. Suddenly, the doors of Juniors club were knocked off their hinges.

"Vale PD! Freeze!" The police officers yelled as they charged in.

"Fuck!" I cried before firing a shot at the cops, before jumping behind the nearby bar. I popped my head up for a better look and then quickly took cover from the bullets that were fired in response. I looked around from my spot and found Grey huddled behind an overturned table and Fenrir holding his own table as he moved to Grey's side. I chuckled. What can I say? My boys protect their own. With a clamor and followed by lots of bullets Junior jumped over the bar as well.

"Damn it! I forgot to pay off the new commissioner!" He growled. I chuckled.

"Oh well done!" I quipped. "Did you not pay attention the news? The new commissioner is totally against nightclubs. Says they're all dens of vermin and crime…" I gave him a sly look.

"And I can't say he is completely wrong." I said, cattily.

"Hey!" He snapped. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"More importantly than our little problem with my sister; is the issue we're having with the cops. Now I have no issue killing them all, but I have a feeling that you would get torn apart by the police if that happened. So,please,please, please, tell me you have a secret escape route!"

Junior gave me a weird look.

"Of course I have an escape route!" He slammed his elbow into the bar that we were hiding behind and it slid down revealing...a tube. I gave him a condescending look.

"Wow I thought "Junior" was just a moniker, but a slide? Wow. Taking the whole Junior thing a bit far don't yah think?"

"Shut up and get out. We'll talk later. Find me at the Hyacinth in the Meadow District, five days from now." Junior growled. I pulled a dog whistle out of my vest pocket and blew. I know. I know. But thats racist Mocha! How could you do such a thing?! First off, fuck you. Second, Fenrir gave me the whistle. Thirdly, There was no way he would hear me otherwise. And, fourth, fuck you again. Because why not.

I heard a strange ripping sound which reminded me of when I bombed a building and the concrete walls came apart and crushed the buildings around it. I looked around and realized that Fenrir and Gray had torn one of the biggest tables they could from the concrete floor and were now moving it across the dance floor toward me.

Junior jumped up from our hiding place ( a pretty ballsy move for someone who club is being raided by trigger happy cops) and yelled.

"Escape plan Delta! Go!" He roared. Immediately all of his boys pulled grenades off their belts and tossed them at the advancing police force. The grenades erupted midair releasing immense amounts of ice and fire dust onto the cops. This of course froze some and knocked others out but where the grenades went off correctly created a dense fog which quickly coated the police. Several secret doors and tunnels opened, Juniors men quickly exited the building, and then closed behind them. Fenrir and Gray raced over to me and slid into cover behind the bar.

"Alright you three, get out of here." Junior said. I turned to Junior and offered my hand. Junior hesitated before shaking my hand.

"Honor among Thieves?" I asked.

"Honor among Thieves." Junior replied.

I nodded and turned toward the tunnel.

"Well this will be interesting." I said before diving into the tunnel.


End file.
